Аккомодационная модель миссии
Принцип миссионной аккомодации предполагает признание «нейтральных» и «по природе хороших» элементов в нехристианских формах бытия. Иначе говоря, другие культуры содержат элементы, которые согласуются с Евангелием, и ввиду самого факта их существования, как части Творения, Вселенская церковь позволяет инкорпорировать такие элементы в создающиеся формы новых христианских общин. Фактически, такие «нейтральные» элементы могут использоваться как контактные точки с христианством – они могут сформировать эффективный мост между ним и «язычеством». В соответствии с аккомодационной моделью призвание и задача миссионера состоят в том, чтобы представить христианство не как враждебное существующему образу жизни (или этосу), но как друга, владеющего секретами, дающими возможность нехристианской культуре достигнуть «божественного совершенства». Именно аккомодация принята как официальная политика Католической церкви, но вплоть до появления иезуитов она не воспринималась ее миссионерами как серьезная концепция. На практике аккомодация имела тенденцию быть поверхностной, воспринимающей только внешние черты культуры (т. н. «одеяние Церкви»); была сверхосторожной, склонной к патернализму, не верящей в силы христианизируемых обществ, с доминирующей ролью миссионера в определении типа аккомодации. В истории католицизма в VI-XVI вв. аккомодационная модель была представлена весьма широко. Эту модель пропагандировали папа Григорий Великий (540-604), испанский миссионер и мистик Раймонд Луллий (1285-1315) и др. XVI-XVII вв. – это время расцвета католического миссионерства. В этот период христианство превращается в действительно всемирную религию, распространяясь вместе с колониализмом и становясь все более связанным с ним. В таких условиях к середине XVI в. происходит становление нового типа католического миссионера. Во многом он отражал те противоречия, которые развивались в недрах средневекового общества и готовили его к революционным трансформациям раннего Нового времени. Для этого миссионера были характерны ярко выраженные воинственность и ригоризм, проявлявшиеся не только в насильственном обращении туземцев, фанатизме и нетерпимости, но и в мученическом самопожертвовании за свою паству. Дух испанской Реконкисты превращал миссионеров в Новом Свете в духовных конкистадоров, нередко действующих крестом и мечом, рассматривавших индейцев в лучшем случае как варваров, лишенных закона, мора-ли или религии , в худшем – вовсе отказывая им в человечности. Однако, в тот же период некоторые теологи и миссионеры католической церкви выступили против этноцентрического наследия Реконкисты во взаимоотношениях с другими народами, основываясь, прежде всего, на гуманистической философской традиции. Встреча двух культурных миров стала важнейшим фактором развития принципиально новых представлений о мироустройстве и человечестве и потребовала, по словам В. Б. Земскова, «пересмотра на новом уровне… коренных гуманистических, историко-культурных, философских вопросов о природе человека и границах человеческого, о происхождении человека, о многообразии культур и вер, о правах человека и народов, о справедливых и несправедливых войнах, о свободе и несвободе и т. д.» Земсков В. Б. Конкиста, судьбы американских культур и полемика о Новом Свете // История литератур Латинской Америки. От древнейших времен до начала Войны за Независимость. М., 1985. С. 140, 146.. Так, одновременно с рождением новоевропейского этноцентризма возникли элементы системы мировидения, основанной на идее единства и многообразия мировой культуры. Созрела необходимость в новом миссионном методе, а именно – в возвращении к идее аккомодации в миссионерской работе, а позднее – развитии идеи контекстуализации. В связи с этим и возникает вопрос о роли и месте иезуитов в утверждении этих миссионных ориентаций в официальной политике Римско-Католической Церкви во вновь открытых землях. Например, для Р. Рикара начало миссионерской деятельности иезуитов в Новом свете в 70-х гг. XVI в. стало концом средневековой миссионерской традиции''Ricard R.'' La «Conquête spirituelle» du Mexique. Essai sur l'apostolat et les méthodes des Ordres Mendiants en Nouvelle-Espagne de 1523-24 à 1572. Paris, 1933. Р. 110-112. См. также: Axtell J. The Invasion Within: The Contest of Cultures in Colonial North America. N. Y., 1985. Р. 72.. Иезуиты как никто из католических миссионеров развили теорию и практику аккомодации, само свое учение именуя theologia accomodativa. Сверх того, их доктрина позволяла использовать и другие миссионные модели по мере надобности, для «вящей славы Божьей». Гибкость реакции иезуитских миссионеров на вызовы иной чужеродной среды поражала умы современников, и в этом было их главное отличие от всех остальных миссионерских католических орденов. Вся история иезуитского миссионерского предприятия – это постепенная эволюция от аккомодационных принципов к контекстуальным, изживание средневекового патернализма и триумфализма, оставшихся в наследство от эпохи крестовых походов и Реконкисты. Аккомодация в иезуитской миссионерской деятельности Принцип А. стал основой миссионерской концепции Общества Иисуса, т. е. приспособление своего способа бытия к непосредственно окружающей среде так, чтобы влиять не только на индивидов, но и на саму эту среду. «В общении с людьми, – писал Лойола в 1541 г. своим эмиссарам Броэ и Сальмерону, – если вы надеетесь добиться их привязанности к вящей славе Бога, нашего Господа, – сначала присмотритесь к их характеру и приспособьтесь к нему». Он приводил в качестве аргументации такой стратегии слова ап. Павла: «Я стал всем для всех» Кор. 9:22Loyola I. de. Epistolae et Instructiones. Vol. 1-12. Madrid, Typis Gabrielis Lopez del Horno, 1903-1911. T. 1. P. 179.. Эта стратегия легла в основу миссионерской деятельности иезуитов по всему миру, в том числе, и в Северной Америке: «Необходимо стать Дикарем среди Дикарей», считал первый супериор Квебекской миссии о. П. Лежён в 1634 г.JR. Vol. V. P. 169.. В этом письме («''Об общении с другими''») Лойола наиболее полно раскрывает свое понимание процесса культурного взаимодействия, составляющего основу миссионерской деятельности: «Всякий раз, когда мы желаем убедить кого-то и привлечь его к великой службе Господу Богу, мы должны использовать ту же самую стратегию для добра, которую враг использует, чтобы склонить добрую душу к злу. Враг вступает через дверь других и выходит через свою собственную. Он обращается с другим, не выступая против его обычаев, а хваля их. Тогда, постепенно, он пробует выйти через собственную дверь, всегда создавая какую-нибудь ошибку или иллюзию появления чего-то доброго, но что всегда будет злым. Так и мы можем вести других к добру, молясь или соглашаясь с ними о каком-нибудь добром деле, оставляя в стороне все, что может быть ошибочным. Таким образом, после приобретения их доверия, мы встретимся с большим успехом. В этом смысле мы входим в его дверь вместе с ним, но выходим через нашу собственную»''Loyola I. de.'' Op. cit. T. 1. P. 180; ср.: T. 3. P. 513 ; T. 12. P. 240-241. См. так же: Лойола И. Духовные Упражнения // Символ. Париж, 1991. № 26. С. 110-111.. Правомерность подобного приспособления определялась твердой убежденностью св. Игнатия и его последователей в априори присущих всем людям добрых качествах. В свою очередь эта убежденность зиждилась на принципе поиска Бога во всем, выдвинутом Лойолой во время его работы над «Духовными Упражнениями», ставшими краеугольным камнем иезуитского учения. Отсюда и все многообразие способов человеческого бытия есть следствие великого дара Божьего – Творения, которые лишь надо привести к единому знаменателю – Христу. В основе миссионерской работы лежит любовь: «Сия есть заповедь Моя, да любите друг друга как Я возлюбил вас» 15:12. И Лойола, опираясь на эти слова Евангелия от Иоанна, пишет членам ордена в Коимбре в 1547 г.: «И я желаю, чтобы вы сохранили этот союз и длительную любовь, не только среди вас, но и распространили их на каждого, и попытались воспламенить в ваших душах живое желание спасения ближнего своего, измеряя ценность каждой души ценой нашего Бога, заплаченной Его живой кровью»''Loyola I. de.'' Op. cit. T. 1. P. 507.. Апостол гуронов Жан де Бребёф призывал своих коллег питать «искреннюю привязанность к Дикарям, считая их искупленными кровью сына Божьего, и как наших братьев, с которыми мы должны провести всю оставшуюся жизнь»JR. Vol. XII. P. 117.. В связи с этим положением необходимо отметить четкую тенденцию отказа иезуитских миссионеров от насильственных методов обращения в христианство, по крайней мере, в заморских миссиях. Преодолевая наследие крестовых «миссионерских войн», которое еще вдохновляло иберийскую Конкисту, облекшись в форму «conquista espiritual», иезуиты XVII в. сделали ставку на мирное распространение христианства. В 1636 г. Жан де Бребёф писал генералу ордена Вителлески о том, что главными качествами миссионера должны быть «мягкость и терпение», без которых «это поле никогда не даст плода, поскольку ни в коем случае нельзя надеяться добиться этого насилием и своевольным деянием»Ibid. Vol. XI. P. 11.. Вместе с тем, в Новой Франции тенденция к отказу от насилия в христианизации была укреплена общей военно-политической слабостью колонии, не способной диктовать свою волю многочисленным и воинственным индейским племенам, в том числе, и союзникам. Как отмечал в 1637 г. квебекский супериор о. П. Лежён, «гуроны настолько сильны и многочисленны, а французы, которые живут в их стране, так малы в числе, что они не смогут ни привлечь эти племена посредством великих деяний добра, ни уничтожить их варварство страхом. И наши монтанье.., если увидят, что кто-то пробует принудить их к чему-либо, каким бы разумным это ни было, быстро перенесут свои палатки и павильоны вне досягаемости наших орудий прежде, чем те будут подготовлены и нацелены на них. Таким образом, единственный способ, которым мы можем на них, – добрые дела»Ibid. Vol. XII. P. 141-143.. Принцип поиска Бога во всем стал впоследствии одним из базовых принципов контекстуализационной ориентации в миссионерстве. Принцип аккомодации в миссионерской деятельности, в первую очередь, подразумевает отсутствие универсализма в подходе к познанию и евангелической деятельности в чужеродной среде. Тесно связанный с философией пробабилизма принцип отказа от универсальной моральной системы предполагал невозможность ее приложения к любому народу другой культуры в любом месте и во все времена. Прежде чем сформулировать и популяризовать христианскую идею, пробабилист сначала должен принять во внимание особенности местных традиций для их усовершенствования. Вместо установления единого жесткого нравственного стандарта без принятия во внимание местного контекста, иезуиты использовали всю культурную действительность для установки реальных целей в изменении форм бытия''Duignan P.'' Early Jesuit Missionaries: A Suggestion for Further Study // American Anthropologist. 1958. № 60. P. 725-732; 96. Bowden H. W. American Indians and Christian Missions. Studies in Cultural Conflict. Chicago & L., The University of Chicago Press, 1981. P., 84.. Этот принцип отказа от универсальной нормы, прилагаемой к большой группе людей с широким спектром дарований, естественных и сверхъестественных, был выдвинут еще Лойолой. Вместо универсальной – западной морали он формулирует идею универсального милосердия: «наше Общество, изначально практикует универсальное милосердие по отношению ко всем нациям и всем индивидуумам»''Loyola I. de.'' Op. cit. T. 11. P. 408-409.. Здесь он опять отталкивается от павликианской традиции, восстающей против навязывания чуждых культурных норм как религиозных императивов «Вот, я, Павел, говорю вам: если вы обрезываетесь, не будет вам никакой пользы от Христа» (Гал. 5: 2).. В этом контексте широко задействовалось специфическое учение Общества Иисуса о грехе, основанное на идеологии пробабилизма и постулирующее примат сознательности в совершении греха над неосознанным прегрешением. Как писал сам Лойола в «Духовных Упражнениях», «каждый благочестивый христианин должен стараться истолковывать в положительном смысле высказываемое ближним суждение скорее, нежели осуждать его; если же он не может оправдать его, то дол-жен попросить у ближнего разъяснения, каким образом тот понимает свое суждение; если же тот заблуждается, он должен с любовию его наставить; если же и это окажется недостаточным, то должен использовать все соответствующие средства, чтобы повлиять на ближнего и привести его к познанию истины и спасению». И далее: «во всем этом есть благодать, если речь направлена к доброй цели, и грех – если направлена к злой цели или празднословию»''Лойола Игнатий, Св.'' Духовные Упражнения // Символ. Париж, декабрь 1991. № 26. С. 23, 28.. Отсюда и получила распространение практика снисходительного отношения к «языческим грехам»: праздникам, ритуалам и т. п., что оправдывалось незнанием, а не порочностью. «Чтобы избегать осуждать действия наших ближних, мы должны обратиться к их намерениям, которые являются часто невинными, хотя их действия действительно кажутся виновными», – писал Лойола''Bartoli D.'' History of the life and institute of St. Ignatius de Loyola: founder of the Society of Jesus. N. Y., 1890. Vol. 2. P. 365.. В связи с этим папа Иннокентий XI осудил следующее положение доктрины пробабилизма, широко используемое иезуитскими миссионерами: «Частая исповедь и причащение даже у людей, ведущих языческую жизнь, есть знак предопределения и вечного блаженства»Цит. по: Суворов Н. Казуистика и пробабилизм. Рец. на книгу: Ignaz von Dollinger und Fr. Heinrich Reusch. Geschichte der Moralstreitigkeiten in der romischkatholischen Kirche seit dem sechszehnten Jahrhundent mit Beitragen zur Geschichte und Charakteristik des Jesuitenordens. Auf Grund ungedruckter Aktenstucke bearbeitef und herausgegeben 2 B-de. Nordlingen, 1889 // Юридический Вестник. М.: Издание Московского юридического общества, 1889. № 11. С. 476.. Таким образом, миссионеры ордена могли терпеливо и постепенно, не форсируя событий и не ломая сложившиеся формы бытия, изменять некоторые, наиболее не сходящиеся с христианским учением, нормы и обычаи. Как заметил первый супериор Гуронской миссии Жан де Бребёф, «Бог приказал нам не делать ничего, что не было бы наиболее разумным индейцев, и что сами они впоследствии не сочтут наивыгоднейшим для своей страны»JR. Vol. X. P. 245.. Пробабилизм является основой знаменитого принципа индифферентизма, одного из главных в теологии св. Игнатия и тесно связанного с общей парадигмой миссионерской деятельности Общества. Поскольку «человек сотворен для того, чтобы хвалить Господа Бога своего, почитать Его и служить Ему, и через то спасти свою душу», постольку «все… остальное, обретающееся на земле, создано ради человека, для того, чтобы помочь ему достичь цели, ради которой он сотворен». Отсюда следует, «что человек настолько должен пользоваться всем созданным, насколько оно ему помогает в достижении его цели, и настолько должен от него отказываться, насколько оно ему в этом мешает. Поэтому необходимо стать настолько бесстрастным ко всем творениям, насколько это дозволено нашей свободной воле и не возбранено ей, желая и избирая единственно то, что нас лучше ведет к цели, для которой мы созданы»''Лойола И.'' Духовные Упражнения... С. 23.. Опираясь на этот принцип, иезуитский миссионер начинал контакт с иным обществом и его культурой не с отрицания, а с изучения, целью которого было найти «семя Божие», след универсального по своей природе и цели Откровения, который станет общим знаменателем для дальнейшего совместного пути к спасению. Возможно, впервые опыт был поставлен выше догмы в церковной традиции. Испанский иезуит XVI в. Хосе де Акоста, оказавший колоссальное влияние на развитие миссиологической доктрины ордена, прямо заявлял, что «не стоит предпочитать праздные умствования некоторых любителей опыту и истине, которым учат дела»''Acosta J. de.'' De natura novi orbis libri duo. et De promulgatione evangelii apud barbaros, siue, De procuranda Indorum salute, libri sex. Coloniae Agrippinae, 1596. Р. 68.. Другое понимание индифферентизма связано с осознанием самим миссионером своей роли, целей и задач апостолата. Конституции Общества Иисуса стирают любое различие между близким и далеким, утверждая в VII части, что у любого члена ордена есть миссионерское предназначениеConstitutiones Societatis Jesu, anno 1558: Romae, in Aedibus Societatis Jesu, 1558. Reprinted from the original edition with an appendix, containing a translation, and several important documents. L., J. G. and F. Rivington, 1838. P. 65., какого бы ни было его «применение», преподает ли он во французском коллеже или проповедует в канадской тайге. Генерал Общества Клаудио Аквавива (1581-1615) в своих четырех инструкциях о миссиях стремился оживить усердие иезуитов, подчеркивая именно эту мысль отца-основателя. Все основывается на апостольской ответственности, без предпочтения какого-либо вида деятельности или устанавливания иерархии приоритетов. Аквавива напоминает, что Общество – «простой отряд» Господа, что иезуиты предназначены распространять веру и изменять обычаи с помощью проповеди, исповеди и других служений. Он подчеркивает, что ученики Игнатия особенно способны к этой задаче, благодаря их обучению и воспитанию в добродетели: «Очень скверно после стольких усилий и многолетнего обучения ради приобретения таланта завоевания душ для Господа, зарывать его в землю, когда наступает момент извлечь из него пользу»Цит. по: Dompnier B. La France du premier XVIIe siècle et les frontières de la mission // Mélanges de l'Ecole française de Rome. Italie et Méditerranée. 1997. T. 109. № 2. Р. 627-628.. Одновременно игнатианская традиция требовала избегать любых связей и постоянных обязательств, даже ради экономических выгод, которые могли бы затруднить апостольскую свободу действияMNF. Vol. VII. P. 39.. Французские иезуиты с готовностью отозвались на эти призывы. Квебекский супериор П. Лежён, отправляясь в кочевье с монтанье зимой 1633/1634 г., заметил: «Пока я имею какие бы то ни было связи, я никогда ничего не смогу достичь; ибо, когда я хочу остаться с вами, мои братья говорят мне, что я сгнию, всегда оставаясь на одном месте»JR. Vol. VII. P. 91.. Характеристика идеального иезуитского миссионера Шарля Гарнье, составленная после его мученической смерти, отмечала, что «он не привязывался ни к своей работе, ни к людям, к месту, ни к занятиям; но уважал одинаково во всем волю Божью, везде, где находился»Ibid. Vol. XXXV. P. 133; Vol. XL. P. 31-33.. Очень тесно с отказом от универсализма связан другой аккомодационный прин-цип, широко используемый Обществом Иисуса в практике проповеди в Старом све-те: стремление к обращению прежде всего политической элиты общества. Этот принцип основывался на изречении, имевшем широкое распространение в Европе в XVI в.: «cujus regio ejus religio» («чья власть, того и вера»), требующем обращать подданных в веру их властелина. Сам Лойола писал: «мы должны… иметь дело с такими людьми, от которых мы можем ожидать больший плод, так как мы не можем иметь дело с каждым. Они должны быть как нуждающимися, так и в высоком по-ложении, влиятельными своими знаниями или преходящим богатством; теми, кто подходит быть апостольскими рабочими и, вообще говоря, всеми, кто будет наибо-лее способен помочь другим для славы Божьей» . Тот же принцип ясно отражен в «Правиле для Миссионеров», вошедшем в Кон-ституции Общества. Когда иезуитский миссионер появляется в каком-нибудь горо-де, он должен составить список «добрых людей, которые отличились благочестием и известностью своих достижений». Эти богатые и могущественные новообращенные должны быть прилежно наставлены. Миссионеры, однако, должны «сдерживаться в поиске милостыни, чтобы ее чрезмерное взимание не оттолкнуло правоверного от своих служителей и, в результате, духовные плоды и мирские плоды не пали» . В своих Инструкциях для проповедников (1623 г.) французский визитатор о. Иньяс Арман наказывал, что «первые визиты должны быть для сеньоров, кюре и влиятель-ных людей; это – средство найти их благосклонность, которая приведет народ к бла-гочестию» . Многие миссионерские концепты католической церкви вполне допускали хри-стианизацию ограниченной субгруппы общества (элиты). Социальная антропология отмечает, что каждой субгруппе свойственен свой комплекс норм и обычаев, отно-шений и целей, и если церковное послание не сообщено на определенной, специ-фической волне, соответствующей этим различиям внутри единого общества, оно не сможет достичь некоторых слоев социума. Тем более важно, если эта субгруппа является центром силы и власти в данном обществе . Со временем в иезуитскую концепцию прочно вошли и принципы евангелизации подчиненной массы, «бедно-го большинства» в социуме . С этим же требованием было связано стремление иезуитских проповедников и миссионеров селиться в центральных городах государств и регионов, местах прожи-вания сильных мира сего. Тот же Арман требовал от них «выбирать город, в кото-ром они могли бы жить постоянно, откуда легко достичь окрестных поселений». Миссионеры разделялись на группы, «чтобы евангелизировать маленькие местеч-ки», но обязаны были «возвратиться до ночи в центр миссии» . Поскольку у абори-генного населения Новой Франции, даже оседлого, не существовало постоянных поселений с ярко выраженным статусом «столицы», иезуитские миссионеры избра-ли иную стратегию: они стремились основывать свои миссионерские резиденции в устьях крупных рек, главных торговых путей региона, или местах регулярного сбора различных племен для торговли или иных видов совместной деятельности (охота, война и т. д.) . Вместе с тем, отмеченная тенденция к централизации миссионер-ской деятельности сохранялась и в Канаде: «наши силы не должны разделяться, – писал П. Лежён в 1634 г., – и один дом должен стать процветающим, чтобы позже быть поддержкой для других» . В той или иной степени, указанная тенденция со-хранялась на всем протяжении истории иезуитской миссии в Канаде. Опыт иезуитских проповедников в Европе был перенесен в теорию и практику евангелизации на заморских миссионерских территориях. В Индии иезуиты при-спосабливались к сложной иерархии кастовых отношений, на Дальнем Востоке стремились к обращению бюрократической и религиозных элит, в Ибероамерике в первую очередь стремились заручиться поддержкой влиятельных креолов, индей-ских вождей и их родственников . В Канаде, однако, где не было четко и сложно иерархизированных обществ, отсутствовали государственные структуры с их аппа-ратом принуждения или организации деятельности, от акцента на определенные социально-политические группы пришлось отказаться. Если не удавалось обращение элиты, иезуиты стремились к утверждению хри-стианских ценностей через иные субгруппы, прежде всего, половозрастные, напри-мер, детей, что требовало, конечно, больше времени, но в перспективе считалось более эффективным и прочным. Главным средством детской конверсии выступало образование, предоставляемое туземным детям в основанных на миссионной терри-тории учебных заведениях – семинариях и коллежах. Ориентация на детей отражала стремление иезуитов создать «нового человека», с детства воспитывая и приучая его к новым нравственным ценностям и соответствующему образу жизни. Став взрос-лым, т. е. социально значимым и политически активным, этот человек будет прово-дить в жизнь новые установки в более широком масштабе. Формулируя миссионерскую стратегию для работы в Эфиопии, Лойола в 1555 г. утверждал: «Большой помощью для полного обращения тех земель, и вначале и всюду в дальнейшем, стало бы открытие множества начальных и средних школ и коллегий для образования молодых людей в латыни и в христианской вере и нра-вах. Это будет спасением той нации. Ибо, когда эти юноши подрастут, они будут привязаны к тому, что узнали ранее, и к тому, в чем они, видимо, превосходят сво-их старших. В скором времени ошибки и злоупотребления зрелого возраста исчез-нут и будут забыты». Если создание таких образовательных институтов не оказыва-лось возможным (прежде всего, в результате оппозиции традиционалистских кру-гов), Лойола предлагал отправлять детей для обучения в Европу. «Затем, вооружен-ные ортодоксальным Католическим учением, они возвратятся в свои земли и помо-гут своим соотечественникам» . Первые иезуиты в долине св. Лаврентия попыта-ются следовать рекомендациям основателя, однако, в конце концов, откажутся от практики отсылки индейских детей во Францию. Частью иезуитской миссионерской стратегии также стало применение достиже-ний европейской науки и техники с целью демонстрации язычникам могущества и привлекательности христианской цивилизации. В том же письме об эфиопской миссии Лойола предполагал послать вместе с миссионерами «некоторых людей практического гения, чтобы научить туземцев строительству мостов, зданий, обра-ботке земли и рыболовству. И… даже врача или хирурга, так, чтобы Абиссинцам могло показаться, что все их благо, даже телесное, пришло к ним вместе с ве-рой» . Достижения науки должны были послужить религии. Опираясь на принцип ра-ционализма, канадские миссионеры старались продемонстрировать индейцам пре-восходство их религии и культуры, предлагая «некоторую естественную истину пе-ред разговором с ними о статьях нашей веры», поскольку заметили, «что эти любо-пытные вещи делают их более внимательными». Отец Лежён в 1634 г. сообщал, что спрашивал туземцев о том, «расположена ли Луна столь же высоко как звезды, была ли она на том же самом небе; куда уходит Солнце; какова форма земли»? Когда ин-дейцы затруднились с ответом и спросили иезуита, откуда он это знает, тот «немед-ленно вытащил компас,… и объяснил... в нескольких словах», как можно узнать, где взойдет солнце, или сядет луна, спросив при этом: «И как получается, что я мо-гу знать эти вещи, а вы не знаете их? У меня есть и другие великие истины для вас» . Предсказания солнечных и лунных затмений, исцеления (первая половина XVII столетия – время постоянных эпидемий новых болезней, таких как оспа или чума, против которых у американских индейцев не было иммунитета), искусство переда-чи мыслей на расстоянии с помощью письма, возможно, сыграли не меньшую роль в обращении коренных жителей Канады, чем экономические и политические пре-имущества, предоставляемые христианством. Научные знания стали мощным ору-дием в борьбе с традиционными представлениями и их главными хранителями – шаманами и знахарями, подобно тому, как Лежён развенчивал могущество шамана монтанье, двигая иглы скрытым магнитом . Здесь продемонстрирован качественно новый подход к труду миссионера (и священнослужителя в целом), по сравнению с традиционным, сформированным в средневековом обществе. От средневековой концепции «ire ad infideles» (посещения неверных) как индивидуального духовного опыта, иезуиты двигались к концепции «mission». Исходя из нее, роль индивидуальной духовной составляющей в деятель-ности миссионера сократилась, хотя базовые черты миссионерской духовности не изменились (поиск отдаленных народов с целью их спасения, готовность к мучени-честву и др.). Теперь миссионер выступал не как простой транслятор, проводник воли и учения Бога и Церкви. «Боговдохновенная» проповедь, которая «спасает» и «обращает» сама по себе, при условии лишь присутствия истинной веры у самого проповедника, ушла в прошлое. На ее место пришла «техника», «стратегия», «наука» обращения, разделяемая всеми членами ордена: «В отношении любого пла-на, мы должны отдаться в Божьи руки, так как наш успех зависит от Него, но в от-ношении выбора средств и выполнения работы, мы должны трудиться так, как будто все зависит от нас», считал св. Игнатий . Именно иезуиты стояли у основания науки о миссионерстве – миссиологии. Следовательно, миссионер становится не менее важным элементом в культурном контакте, чем и то учение, которое он про-возглашает. С другой стороны, иезуитский миссионер в «Бразилии или Конго», был настоль-ко изолирован от помощи собратьев, что определенный процент инициативы ему был необходим, а стало быть, и свобода в выборе тех или иных методов работы, что тоже подчеркивало его автономность и самоценность в полевых условиях. Относи-тельно инструкций миссионерам Лойола писал: «в таких отдаленных местах, осо-бенно среди неверующих и недавно обращенных христиан, даже при том, что им нужно помочь тем, о чем здесь написано, это оставлено на усмотрение старших, которые, учитывая особенность области и другие обстоятельства, будут действовать согласно своему суждению о том, что является лучшим для вящей славы Бога и большего духовного прогресса душ» . Новое понимание роли миссионера содержится в знаменитом письме Лойолы 1552 г. «Посланным на служение к чужим». В нем содержатся строгие правила по-ведения миссионера в чужеродной среде, направленные не только к максимальному достижению поставленных перед ним задач, но и призванные защитить его от воз-можных опасностей и проблем: «Что касается инструментов, которыми мы должны пользоваться, помимо хорошего примера и молитвы, мы должны решать, использо-вать ли исповедь, упражнения и духовные беседы, преподавание катехизиса, или лекции, проповеди и т. д. Мы должны выбрать то оружие (так как мы не можем ис-пользовать все), которое будет более эффективно и с которым мы лучше знакомы». При этом акцентируется внимание на реальных результатах труда миссионера, это уже не только его личный подвиг во имя веры, но и элемент общего развития иезу-итского апостолата: «Мы должны помнить, что недостаточно начать, но что мы должны, в максимально возможной степени, закончить и гарантировать выполне-ние добрых и набожных дел» . Вместе с тем, сохранялась старая установка в отно-шении миссионерского труда как пути личного спасения, тесно сопряженного с му-ченичеством и обретением благодати, что демонстрирует вся история иезуитского апостолата, и, прежде всего, в Америке. Сам Лойола однажды ответил на жалобы своих собратьев на скудное содержание европейских коллежей, что их коллегам в Индии сейчас намного тяжелей. «Мы можем также вообразить, что мы находимся в нашей собственной Индии, которую должно искать всюду» . Принцип аккомодации наиболее полно был реализован в практике т. н. «пере-воплощения», идентификации миссионеров с новой средой (вплоть до принятия чужеродных традиций и обычаев), ставшей единственно возможной основой для познания иной культуры. Необходимо было наиболее плотно вписаться в новую действительность для ее модернизации изнутри, иначе евангелизация останется по-верхностной и неполной. Об этом пишет и Лойола: «Наш метод должен включать усилие обеспечить добрую волю людей, с которыми мы имеем дело, реально прояв-ляя наше достоинство и привязанность, и это даст определенную власть над ними. Мы должны использовать святое благоразумие в нашем приспосабливании к каж-дому» . Иезуит должен изучать язык и обычаи той страны, в которую он направляется с миссией, чтобы использовать их в своей работе. Знание языка было необходимым для адекватной передачи евангельского послания людям, абсолютно не знакомым с его содержанием. Поскольку итогом проповеди должен был стать акт крещения, как залог приобщения человека к церкви и, тем самым, его спасения, необходимо было быть уверенным в осознании им значения этого. В 1567-1568 гг. II Лимский Собор обязал миссионеров изучать туземные языки и запретил использовать переводчиков в проповеди и исповеди . Веком позже кардинальская конгрегация Пропаганды веры требовала от католических миссионеров твердого знания катехуменами приро-ды и качеств Бога, идеи вечной награды, истории Страстей Христа, главных тайн веры, Символа, молитвы Отче Наш, церковных заповедей и эффектов крещения . Объяснить это можно было, только в совершенстве владея языком той аудитории, которой предназначалась проповедь. «Это кажется пригодным для пользы и наставления народов, среди которых жи-вет наше Общество, – писал Лойола в 1556 г., – чтобы все, кто не знает языка, находящегося в общем употреблении, должны изучить его и правильно на нем го-ворить» . Этому указанию следовали Ф. Ксавье и его коллеги в Индии и Японии, дабы не быть «посреди людей такими же немыми, как статуи» . Блас Валера, перу-анский иезуит индейского происхождения, писал о том, что «индеец плохо пони-мал, о чем его спрашивает испанец, а испанец еще хуже понимал, что ему ответил индеец, таким образом, часто получалось, что в разговоре каждый из них говорил о своих вещах… В этой, столь великой путанице священник или светский человек, задававший вопросы, отбирал по своему вкусу и выбору то, что ему казалось наиболее похожим и близким к тому, о чем он хотел знать, и что, как ему казалось, мог сообщить индеец. И таким путем, давая по своему желанию и воображению толкование услышанному, они выдавали за подлинное такие вещи, о которых индейцам даже не могло присниться…». Сам Валера прекрасно знал стихи инкских ученых-амаута, мог читать туземное письмо-кипу, а в своей латыни имитировал 4 слова языка кечуа, используемых в каждой строке. Литература *''Luzbetak L. J.'' The Church and Cultures: New Perspectives in Missiological Anthropology. Maryknoll, 1990. P. 64-70. *''Федин А. В.'' Формирование концепции миссионерской деятельности Общества Иисуса // Диалог со временем. Альманах интеллектуальной истории. Вып. 14. М., КомКнига, 2005. С. 265-286. Примечания Категория:Основные понятия